staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
02 Grudnia 2008
TVP 1 05:45 Notacje - Alfred Schreyer. Śmierć Bruno Schulza; cykl dokumentalny 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Tata Lew - Firma, odc. 13 (Die Firma); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2002) 08:50 Bajki rosyjskie - Farbowany lis, odc. 7 (Kraszenyj lis); film animowany kraj prod.ZSRR (1955) 09:10 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - odc. 24; program dla dzieci 09:35 Legenda Nezha - Walka gigantów, odc. 21 (Fighting among Gignts, ep. 21); serial animowany kraj prod.Chiny (2003) 10:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4113 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4328); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 10:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4114 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4329); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 10:55 Faceci do wzięcia - Zrobiony w balona; serial TVP 11:20 W-skersi - odc. 19 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Tak jak w Unii 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1175; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1564 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 13:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1724; teleturniej muzyczny 13:55 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 14:10 Podróżnik - Bora Bora 14:30 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:10 Bądź modna (THE CLOTHES SHOW SERIA III); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4115; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4116; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1569 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1725; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1180; telenowela TVP 18:55 300 % normy - pytanie 13 19:00 Wieczorynka - Truskawkowe Ciastko, seria II - Klub Przyjaciół, odc. 13 (The Friendship Club); film animowany kraj prod.USA (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 W krainie dreszczowców - Atak szarańczy (Locusts: Day of Destruction) - txt.str.777; film katastroficzny kraj prod.USA (2005) 22:00 Wydział Zabójstw - odc. 26 - Nauczycielka; serial kryminalny 22:25 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy 23:00 Perły Millennium - Marilyn, ostatnie seanse (Marilyn, Last Sessions); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2008) 00:35 W imię sprawiedliwości (In the Name of the People) 85'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1999) 02:00 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 02:25 Notacje - Borys Woźnicki. Zbierałem rzeczy ideologicznie szkodliwe; cykl dokumentalny 02:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 119 - Rozterk 06:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Pomocnik św. Mikołaja - odc 21/48 Śnieżny potwór (Santa Apprentice ep. The Infernal Goatskin); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2006) 06:50 TELEZAKUPY 07:10 Rocznica Metropolity; reportaż 07:30 Harry i Hendersonowie - Odc 71/72 Długie pożegnania cz. 1; serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1990) 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:00; Pogoda 8:20, 9:35 10:15 M jak miłość - odc. 321 11:10 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 46; serial komediowy TVP 11:40 Bulionerzy - odc. 43 - Wyścig; serial komediowy TVP 12:10 Everwood - odc. 42/45; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2002) 13:00 Jak się nie ubierać (seria V) - Kobiety po rozwodzie - odc. 1 (What not to wear); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 14:05 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 12; teleturniej 15:00 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 620; serial TVP 16:00 Wakacje z duchami - odc. 2/7 Akcja stary kalosz; serial TVP 16:35 Nie ma to jak hotel - odc. 22/26 (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody ep. Kisses and Basketball) - (wersja oryginalna z polskimi napisami); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2005) 17:00 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka - konkurs 17:10 Na wariackich papierach - odc. 2/65 Czytać w myślach (Moonlighting (Read the mind See the movie)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1985) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:05 Koło fortuny - odc. 88; teleturniej 19:35 Kocham Kino na Festiwalu Sztuki Autorów Zdjęć Filmowych - Plus Camerimage 2008 (2) 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 182 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 621; serial TVP 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" 21:45 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 22:30 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Linia życia (Flatliners); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1990) 00:30 Panorama 00:50 Kocham kino na bis - Wiek niewinności (The Age of Innocence) 132'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1993) 03:05 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 04:10 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Warszawa 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:10, 06:25, 06:47, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:20, 06:37, 06:49, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO 07:56 Pogoda; STEREO 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:57 Pogoda; STEREO 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:10 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:40 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:47 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:55 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:07 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 10:13 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:48 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 10:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:08 Info Dzień; STEREO 11:12 Zapowiedź "Raport z Polski"; STEREO 11:19 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:44 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:47 Info Dzień; STEREO 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:06 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 12:13 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:20 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:22 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:46 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:06 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:17 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:21 Info Dzień; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:46 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:53 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:01 Biznes; STEREO 16:12 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:46 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO 16:52 Pogoda; STEREO 16:54 Wywiad dnia 17:01 E - lementarz; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Szczyt klimatyczny Poznań 2008; relacja; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:01 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:11 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:14 Pogoda; STEREO 18:16 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:24 Wiadomości sportowe - WIADOMOŚCI SPORTOWE; STEREO 18:29 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:42 Po twojej stronie ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Pogoda; STEREO 19:31 Saga rodów - Ród Dziewońskich ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:53 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:09 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:06 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:48 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:00 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:04 Wiadomości sportowe - WIADOMOŚCI SPORTOWE; STEREO 22:10 Pogoda; STEREO 22:18 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:47 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:52 Biznes; STEREO 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:39 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:45 Ostatnie dni sław - seria II - Indira Gandhi (Final Days of an Icon II. Indira Gandhi); serial kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:33 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:52 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 02:20 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 65, serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:00 Dotyk anioła - odc. 31, USA 1995-1996 9:00 Miodowe lata - Alergia - odc. 118, Polska 2003 9:55 Rodzina zastępcza plus - Nocna zmiana - odc. 222, Polska 2005 10:55 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 114, USA 2000-2001 11:25 Samo życie - odc. 1171, Polska 2008 11:55 Nowe przygody Tequili i Bonettiego - odc. 20, Włochy 2000 13:00 Fabryka gwiazd - Akademia ekstra - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 803, Polska 2008 14:45 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 115, USA 2000-2001 15:15 Świat według Bundych - odc. 250, USA 1997 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:35 Miodowe lata - Strajk - odc. 119, Polska 2003 17:30 Fabryka gwiazd - Akademia - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 804, Polska 2008 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - odc. 1172, Polska 2008 20:00 Negocjator - film sensacyjny, USA, Niemcy 1998 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:05 Ike: Odliczanie do inwazji - dramat wojenny, USA 2004 0:55 Fala zbrodni - Jednoręki bandyta - odc. 62, Polska 2006 1:45 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 2:45 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 3:45 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 4:45 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy 5:10 Zakończenie programu TVN 5:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 6:00 Telesklep - magazyn 7:00 Rozbij bank - teleturniej 8:00 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1047, Polska 2008 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Zostań top modelką - reality show, USA 12:00 Brzydula - odc. 41, Polska 2008 12:30 Telesklep - magazyn 13:30 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 14:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 14:55 Detektyw Monk 3 - odc. 10, USA 2004-2005 15:50 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16:55 Sąd rodzinny - odc. 49, serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 17:55 Brzydula - odc. 42, Polska 2008 18:25 Detektywi - odc. 487, serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1048, Polska 2008 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - odc. 505, serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 21:30 Krok od domu - odc. 19, USA 2006 22:30 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 23:30 Californication - odc. 2, USA 2007 0:05 Siłacze 10 - Strongman - program rozrywkowy 1:10 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 1:30 Wrzuć na luz - program rozrywkowy 2:30 Telesklep - magazyn 2:50 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 04.55 Saint-Tropez (13) - serial obyczajowy, Francja 05.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 06.55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Kasa na bank - program interaktywny 08.30 Beverly Hills 90210 (1) - serial obyczajowy, USA 09.30 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (104) - telenowela, Meksyk 10.30 Mała czarna - talk show 11.30 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (105) - telenowela, Meksyk 12.30 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 13.30 VIP - mag. kulturalno-rozrywkowy 14.00 Dziewczyny fortuny 15.00 Beverly Hills 90210 (2) - serial obyczajowy, USA 16.00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (106) - telenowela, Meksyk 17.00 Mała czarna - talk show 18.00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (107) - telenowela, Meksyk 19.00 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 20.00 Niebiańska plaża - dramat, USA 2000 22.30 Ofiara losu - komedia romantyczna, USA 2000 00.25 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 01.25 Mała czarna - talk show 02.25 Utopia - thriller, USA 1998 03.55 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 04.30 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 04.55 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domisie - Odkrywcy; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Magazyn Medyczny - Endoprotezy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Podróżnik - Tahiti, Bounty i artyści; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (51); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Z archiwum IPN - Komendant "Olech"; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Ranczo - odc. 37* - Zrozumieć kobietę; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1176; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1558; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 26; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 27; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Złote Berło 2008 - klasa Młynarskiego; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Nasz reportaż - Komiksy z tamtych lat; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:55 Przeboje młodzieżowe cz. 2; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (60) - Południowy Tyrol; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Domisie - Odkrywcy; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Między Odrą a Renem; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 300 % normy - odc. 21; teleturniej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1176; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Reksio - Reksio i paw; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1558; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 28; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 W stronę Polski - Rafael Hiroshi Akahira; telenowela dokumentalna; reż.:Jacek Knopp; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:25 Forum ; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Errata do biografii - Andrzej Panufnik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (51); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:05 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1176; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Reksio - Reksio i paw; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1558; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 28; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 W stronę Polski - Rafael Hiroshi Akahira; telenowela dokumentalna; reż.:Jacek Knopp; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:50 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Notacje - Barbara Krafftówna. W filmie i kabarecie Starszych Panów; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku